Drabbles of Kigo
by phantom6
Summary: Short snippets on Kim Possible and Shego. Femm slash. You have been warned.
1. Shut up

Shut Up

* * *

Author's note: I own neither Kim Possible nor Shego. They belong to Walt Disney. There i say it. Happy? ( If I own them, Kim would be with Shego, in the show.)

* * *

**Shut Up**

"We shouldn't be doing this," argued the fiery red head. "What I'm, we are doing is so wrong on so many levels."

The green hair woman glared at the babbling hero in front of her, willing her to keep quiet. When that failed, she held the hero's cheeks in both her hands and captured said hero's lips. Both fought for dominance over each other, not wanting to lose the battle. They broke apart when oxygen became an issue.

"You were saying something princess?" grinned the green hair ex-villainess.

"Shut up Shego and kiss me again."


	2. Alphabet soup

Alphabet Soup

* * *

Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible and Shego. They belong to Walt Disney. If and when i strike lottery, they will belong to me.

* * *

**Alphabet Soup**

"Ah…choo." Shego rubbed the offending nose and sniffled. "I dun gab code, ondi bapoons gab code…. Ah… ah… choo..." another violent burst of air interrupted her grumble. "Tupid code," she sniffled. The normally high-body-temperature ex-villainess shivered under the blanket and tried to pull it closer to her.

"Here love, have some hot soup." The red hair hero appeared in their bedroom holding a bowl of steaming soup. She sat on the other side of the bed and placed her hand on Shego's forehead while balancing the bowl of soup in the other hand. Shego pushed herself up to sitting position and looked into the bowl of soup. Swimming within the bowl was things that looked suspiciously like pasta in the shape of alphabet.

"Albabet soof?" Shego cocked her eyebrow at her mate. "Dun jio gib cheeken soof to people wid code?" sniffled Shego.

"I…." Kim blushed. "I…. This is the only thing that I can cook without getting it burnt," whispered the now blushing hero.

"Oh… I jee." Shego's cotton-filled mind tried to process the information.

Seeing Shego not make any snide comments about her inability to cook, Kim quickly scoop and spoonful of soup and held the spoon in front of Shego. "Open your mouth."

"I can beed byshelf," mumbled Shego.

"Fine." Lips met lips. Kim licked Shego's lips after she broke the contact. She then passed the bowl and spoon to Shego.

"Nob, nob. I kanged by bind (I changed my mind), Beed be (Feed me)."

"Glad you see it my way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah…. Choo!" sneezed the hero. "Tupid code."

"Hey princess. How are you feeling?"

"Mizerabel," groaned said princess.

"I know just the thing for you." Her green hair lover held out bowl of soup. "Hot chicken soup that people with cold should take." Shego grinned like a Cheshire cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.

The weird spelling is done on purpose. Hope the spelling makes sense. I sounded just like that when I had flu and the idea just hit me. Try reading it out loud. It may just make sense to you.

n.b. KP got the flu form Shego when she fed her green hair lady.

n.n.b At the end of the story, Shego was teasing KP about her inability to cook.


	3. Heartbeat

Heartbeat

* * *

Disclaimer. I do not own Kim Possible and Shego and everything that gotta do with the whole series. They belong to Walt Disney. So don't sic any lawyers on me.

* * *

**Heartbeat**

* * *

Kim likes the fact that whenever she rouse from her sleep, her head will be resting on Shego's chest and Shego's strong arms would be holding her as if she was the last thing in the world.

She would listen to Shego's heartbeat. Strong and steady, Kim is once again reassured that what she and Shego have is real and not some dream. That Shego, her Shego, is here with her.

* * *

Whenever Shego wakes up, the first thing that greets her eyes is a mop of red hair.

She knows that her lover is awake from the breathing pattern. She knows that her lover is listening to her heartbeat and the comfort that her princess gets from it. She would lay still and pretend that she was still sleeping, knowing that after awhile she would rise from the bed and wake her up.

* * *

Funny thing was that both women were early risers and only when they brought their relationship to the next level that they began to slept in.


End file.
